What! A Project!
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: For GrimIchi Day! Ichigo is assigned a science project and Grimmjow only wants to help. GrimmjowXIchigo. Yaoi.


Happy GrimIchi day!

* * *

Ichigo stared at the board blankly as the teacher started to write down notes. He had a project; A science one at that. A pink sheet, that had all the instructions on it, was currently resting on his desk. On the top o f the paper said "Controlled Experiment" in big letters. Under it was more writings: Written report MUST include a cover, must be typed, and data tables/graphs (Neatly labeled). Sighing, Ichigo turned the sheet over and started to write the notes on the board.  
1) Question – Can be vague.  
2) Hypothesis – If this, then that. Format must be in data table.  
3) Identify the variables  
Independent – manipulated – you change it.  
Dependant – responding – you record it – results.

Ichigo stopped writing and yawned, Rukia would give him the notes… Maybe. Ichigo closed his eyes and yawned once more. His mind began to wonder. What was Grimmjow doing now? The Winter War had ended thanks to the help of some arrancar. A few betrayed and blindsided Aizen, leaving him surprised just long enough for Ichigo to cause the finishing blow. Grimmjow was one of those arrancar. He wanted to stay at Urahara's, but the shop keeper already had people staying there, namely Renji. So Ichigo was stuck with sexta espada staying at his house. Ichigo was drawn out of his thoughts when the school bell rang; it was lunch. Rukia walked over and handed Ichigo a piece of paper.  
"Unlike some people, I took notes," Ichigo nodded a thank you, "I won't do this all the time," A smirk made its way onto the orange haired teen's face. Rukia said that all the time but still did his notes. The small soul reaper grabbed Ichigo's arm and started to pull him out of the classroom and up to the roof.

All their friends were there and three arrancar in gigais. Ulquiorra and Starrk were leaning against the fence watching Lilinette talk with Orihime. They were the other arrancar that betrayed Aizen. Starrk and Lilinette thought that Aizen became to power crazed. He _merged_ with the Hougyoku. Ulquiorra left because Grimmjow did. Ichigo wasn't really sure if that was true but Yamamoto sealed all of the arrancar's powers, leaving them enough reiatsu to match a seated members' level. Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Lilinette were also the only arrancar that came to school. Probably to learn like the soul reapers. Ulquiorra said he had an interest in them. Pushing the thought to the back of his head, Ichigo sat down and started to talk. He stole some food from Renji but didn't really eat. Lunch soon ended and then school.

Ichigo slung his backpack over his shoulder and left school, Rukia following. They went through town and finally made it home.  
"We're home!" Ichigo called out as he dodged his father's kick. He waved hello to Karin and Yuzu, who were in the kitchen, before heading to his room. Grimmjow was inside, laying on Ichigo's bed. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a greenish t-shirt with a blue sweatshirt over it. The espada looked up from his magazine and smirked.  
"Why do you constantly have to lay in my bed?" Ichigo asked walking over to the bed. Grimmjow rolled over and sat up.  
"We're going out, so why not?" He stated, still smirking. The statement made Ichigo blush.  
"Just 'cause we're going out doesn't mean we have to share the bed," He looked away, desperately trying to hide his blush," Beside when you say it, it sounds like we're having sex,"  
Grimmjow laughed and stood up, just barely missing the backpack that came flying at him. It landed on the bed with a low thump. Ichigo opened it and pulled out the pink sheet and notes. He sat down and Grimmjow joined him, staring at the paper.

"What's this?" The espada grabbed the paper and read it. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head. Ichigo watched with curiosity as Grimmjow opened his desk draw and took out a clean sheet of paper. Grimmjow started to write things down, occasionally glancing back at the pink paper. The blue haired espada then turned around, headed over to Ichigo's door, and locked it. Grimmjow then hurried back over to the desk. He pulled out a timer and turned to Ichigo, his usual crazed smile on his face. Ichigo flinched and started to move away from Grimmjow. When he had that smile on, you knew you're screwed.  
"How long does it take to make Ichigo cum. If I have full out sex with him, then Ichigo will cum faster," Ichigo's eyes widened. While Ichigo was in a state of shock, Grimmjow started to undress him.  
"The independent variable would be handjob, blowjob, licking sensitive spots like ears and nipples, and then full out sex. The dependant variable would be the time. Right Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo blushed and nodded ever so slightly. Damn Grimmjow was smart. The teen shook his head and then backed away more.  
"But we're not doing that. We could go fishing or something,"  
"Fishing is boring," Grimmjow stated flatly. He pressed the timer's button and leaned down, starting to suck on Ichigo's nipple.

"AH! Grimmjow! S-stop!" Ichigo tried to push the arrancar off of him only for Grimmjow to growl and gently bite the nipple. Grimmjow smirked when he heard Ichigo moan against his will. He switched to the other one and lashed his tongue around it before sucking harshly. Suddenly, Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hair and cried out as his came. Grimmjow quickly pressed the timer and looked at his work. Ichigo stared weakly up at Grimmjow, panting heavily and his hands gripping the bed tightly. Smirking, Grimmjow turned away and looked at the timer. He then wrote the time down on a piece of paper.  
"Thank god you're really sensitive or else that wouldn't have worked," the espada stated. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, who only chuckled. Grimmjow crawled back onto Ichigo, clicked the timer and started to lick and suck Ichigo's ear. Ichigo moaned and wiggled, trying to get free.  
"G-Grimmjow that f-feels weird," He gasped out. Grimmjow sighed and then looked down at Ichigo's member; it wasn't erect. Stopping the timer, Grimmjow got up and tsked.  
"So that didn't work. Let's try this," Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's member and started to pump it. Ichigo cried out in shock and tried to claw at Grimmjow's hand.  
"S-stop!"  
"Stop acting like such a virgin. Haven't you… done…" Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's face. Tears dotted his eyes but refused to fall.  
"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ichigo shook his head no.

"It feels weird, stop." Grimmjow let go of Ichigo and stopped the timer. He stood up and looked away as he rubbed his neck, a guilty look on his face.  
"I only wanted to help," The espada watched as Ichigo whipped his eyes and pulled the covers over himself. He turned around and was about to head to the door but Ichigo grabbed his hand.  
"Slower," Grimmjow stared at the teen, "Let's try this slower,"  
"We're timed Ichi," Ichigo grip tightened slightly before releasing Grimmjow completely.  
"O-okay, We'll do it," Grimmjow smirked and then crawled back onto Ichigo. He glanced down and sighed inwardly. Ichigo wasn't erect anymore. The timer was clicked once more and Grimmjow started to pump Ichigo. Ichigo gripped the bed and he bucked his hips, begging for more. Grimmjow squeezed and the teen cried out, coming into Grimmjow's waiting hand. The timer was stopped and Grimmjow wrote down the time. Ichigo panted as he stared up at the espada with lust filled eyes. But there was something else; a slight hint of fear. The timer was clicked once more and the blue haired arrancar started to suck Ichigo off.

Ichigo gasped out and gripped Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow growled and scraped his teeth against Ichigo's member.  
"AH! Grimmjow!" Seed shot into Grimmjow's mouth and he swallowed all of it.  
"That's disgusting," Ichigo stated. Grimmjow ignored him, he was writing the time down on the paper.  
"Do you want to take a break?" He asked, stroking Ichigo's face.  
"No," Ichigo mumbled. He was given a confused look but it went unnoticed. The timer was clicked for the last time and Grimmjow pressed his fingers against Ichigo's mouth. Hesitantly, Ichigo sucked on the fingers, swishing his tongue in between the digits. The fingers were removed and the placed against Ichigo's hole. Ichigo's breath hitched as one slowly made its way inside. He wiggled at the intrusion. It was uncomfortable, but definitly not unwelcome. Suddenly, the finger was pressed against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo started to see stars as he moaned in pleasure.

A second finger was added, making scissor actions and turning before a third finger was added. The three fingers moved around for a bit before Grimmjow removed them. He flipped Ichigo onto his hands and knees, ignoring the protests.  
"I wanna see you," Ichigo said as he looked over the shoulder.  
"It's less painful this way. Besides, we can do it the other way next time,"  
"We're not doing this again,"  
"Silly little Ichi. The sheet said _repeat 3 times_," Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow slowly pressed into Ichigo and stayed still for a bit. The teen clawed at the bed. Suddenly, he cried out as Grimmjow slammed the rest of the way in, hitting Ichigo's prostate.

"Grimmjow! More!" Ichigo gasped out. Grimmjow started to thrust in a fast past, continuously slamming into the teen's prostate. Ichigo reached down and went to touch his throbbing erection when Grimmjow grabbed his hand. It was pulled behind his back and held there tightly.  
"Now, now, you can't touch it. That isn't a part of what I said. Full out sex doesn't involve touching that,"  
"Idiot! Full out sex does involve touching! So touch me! Please!" Ichigo curled his back up and tried to free his arm from Grimmjow's grip. Grimmjow let go and then pumped Ichigo's erection.  
"Come for me Ichigo," With a single thrust and a cry, both came. The timer was stopped and Grimmjow removed himself from Ichigo, who started to fall asleep. He wrote down the time and the covered Ichigo with the blanket.  
"MY SON! HE'S GROWN UP!" Isshin yelled through the door. Grimmjow banged on it before heading into the bathroom. He turned on the water, filling the bathtub and then headed back to Ichigo.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Ichigo was picked up bridal style and brought into the bathroom. Grimmjow sat down in the tub and leaned Ichigo against his chest. Gently, Grimmjow started to wash Ichigo and himself. When they were done, the water was drained and Grimmjow dried Ichigo and himself. Grimmjow picked Ichigo back up and went back into the room. He placed Ichigo onto the bed, which somehow had its sheets changed, and joined him. Ichigo buried his head into Grimmjow's chest. The arrancar wrapped his arms around Ichigo.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Sore," Ichigo held Grimmjow tighter.  
"Sorry, it's like that the first time. It'll be more pleasurable next time," Grimmjow reassured. Ichigo groaned and slowly fell asleep. Grimmjow chuckled before falling asleep as well.

Three weeks past and Grimmjow and Ichigo finished the project. All of the information was written up in the format that was given and then typed up on the computer. It was then printed up leaving Ichigo with the dreaded task of handing it in.

Ichigo sat in class, his leg bouncing up and down in nervousness. Ochi-sensei was going to make everyone stand up and talk about it.  
"Kurosaki… Your turn," Slowly, Ichigo got up and stood in front of the class. He stared down at his paper, trying to hide his blush.  
"Ochi-sensei… Can I talk to you outside real fast?" The teacher sighed and then followed Ichigo out of the room.  
"So what is it Kurosaki?" Ichigo handed Ochi-sensei the paper and see blushed.  
"My… Boyfriend… Wanted to help and he came up with the idea. I'll do a different project if you want me to," Ichigo stated.  
"Ah… No… No, this is okay. As long as you did everything the sheet said," Ochi-sensei sighed and then shook her head, "Just go back inside and sit down. You don't have to read it to everyone," Ichigo nodded a thank you, a blush still on his face, and then walked back into the classroom. He took his seat and rested his head on the desk.

"Hey! Why does Ichigo not have to read his project out loud like I did?" Keigo exclaimed.  
"You didn't ask," Ochi-sensei stated flatly. Ichigo covered his head, feeling everyone staring at him.  
'Damn you Grimmjow,' Closing his eyes, Ichigo's blush deepened as he thought of the arrancar, 'You're going to pay.'

* * *

END!

Happy GrimIchi day everyone! This is my first time celebrating GrimIchi day! Yay me!

So… Believe it or not, I had a controlled excperiment project. I did fishing though (lol). I had the sheet and everything when this came to mind. I heard a word and then Grimmjow and Ichigo came to mind. Then a story.

I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!

(Updated. I want to thank FlyinGShadoW1314 for pointing out a mistake of mine. Thank you. XD)


End file.
